


Five Months With Derek Hale

by HappyJuicyfruit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Derek Hale Tries, Happy Ending, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sterek Bingo, Stiles Stilinski Being an Idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyJuicyfruit/pseuds/HappyJuicyfruit
Summary: Stiles listens to the song New Rules by Dua Lipa and decides he should listen to her advice: he can’t be friends with benefits with Derek anymore.





	Five Months With Derek Hale

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for Sterek Bingo :) Hope you like it! 
> 
> From Dua Lipa's song New Rules, you can find here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k2qgadSvNyU

_ One: don’t pick up the phone, you know he’s only calling ‘cause he’s drunk and alone.  _

 

Not drunk, werewolves didn’t get drunk, but Derek did only call him when he had nothing else to do - also known as  _ lonely _ for people who weren’t emotionally stunted werewolves. 

 

_ Two: don’t let him in, you’ll have to kick him out again.  _

 

Derek did tend to crawl through Stiles window without asking, derailing any and all of Stiles plans that day. He never even asked if stiles was busy, just expected him to drop everything. 

 

_ Three: don’t be his friend, you know you’re gonna wake up in his bed in the morning. _

 

Yep. Every time Stiles tried to do something even remotely date like, or even friend like, it always came back to sex. Every. Damn. Time. 

 

_ And if you’re under him, you ain’t getting over him.  _

 

Stiles stared at his ceiling, the random YouTube playlist continuing on without him. This girl, Stiles glanced at the screen, Dua Lipa, was right. Stiles was stuck. Stiles was trapped either constantly chasing after Derek, practically throwing himself at the guy, only to have Derek not give a single shit about him. 

 

_ I keep moving forwards, but he keeps pulling me backwards.  _

 

Backwards was right. Jesus Christ, last week Derek chose Jackson,  _ Jackson _ , to take to the meeting with the new pack allies up north. 

 

Repeat: he took Jackson Whittemore to a negotiation meeting instead of Stiles, his supposed emissary. And for what? To avoid spending that much time with him? To set up more boundaries between Derek’s life and Stiles? 

 

Because as soon as Stiles got past one wall, there was always another. 

 

Well fuck that. Fuck that sideways. 

 

_ But my love, he doesn’t love me, so I tell myself- _

 

Stiles felt a deep ache in his chest. Because that was it, that’s what it all came down to.

The love of Stiles life, the person that Stiles has spent years, and days, and hours, pining over, doesn’t love him back. 

 

Derek doesn’t love him back. 

 

Stiles rubbed his chest and closed his eyes. He gave himself until the end of the song. One more minute, to feel the pain of this realization. Then he popped his eyes open again and sat up. 

 

If Derek didn’t love him, he wasn’t about to waste anymore time on him. Stiles deserved better than that. He was twenty now. He was in college, he had guys and girls around him all the time that he could go out with. 

 

None of them were as hot as Derek of course, but still. Most of them were nerdy like Stiles… they would probably get along better than he and Derek had ever gotten along. 

 

It had been five months, after all. In one week, it was the five month anniversary of the time Derek had pinned Stiles to the wall in his loft and… started whatever this was. Not that people celebrate five month anniversaries but Stiles had been thinking… he had been planning to… 

 

He felt like an idiot. 

 

For god's sake, it’s not like they had even  _ talked  _ about it. Maybe this whole times Derek had considered him a fuck buddy, and Stiles has been the one to make it a big thing. To add feelings, and doubts, and insecurities that had no right being here in the first place. 

 

With a nod of his head, Stiles slammed the laptop shut. The only reason he was lying here was because he and Derek had made plans that Derek had cancelled last minute. Which, now that Stiles was thinking clearly, happened a hell of a lot more often than he had realized. 

 

Boyfriends don’t cancel on each other like this. It hurt, but at least Stiles had his answer now. 

 

Derek didn’t love him - they were fuck buddies. 

 

Well, Stiles could get over a fuck buddy. Especially with some ground rules. 

 

It was Saturday night, it was only 9, and Stiles had a life to live.

 

Without a sour dickwolf pulling him back. 

 

—

 

_ One: don’t pick up the phone, you know he’s only calling ‘cause he’s drunk and alone.  _

 

Stiles hit ignore as his phone started to vibrate beside him again. Scott and his dad both looked over at him, eyebrows raised. 

 

“It’s just Derek,” Stiles said, eyes not leaving the game on the screen. 

 

He still saw them exchange a look though. His dad, the coward, made Scott ask the question they were both probably wanting to ask since Stiles started screening Derek's calls three days ago. 

 

“‘Just Derek’, huh? Are you two, um, fighting?” Scott asked. 

 

Stiles held back a snort, as much as Scott liked to talk about his own relationships, he was shit at talking about anyone else’s. 

 

“No, I just don’t need to talk to him all the time.” 

 

“Right…But, you two are still, you know…” Scott trailed off, he looked incredibly uncomfortable. 

 

Stiles took pity on him. 

 

“We were never dating.” 

 

That caught his dads attention.

 

“He was here an awful lot for a boy who wasn’t interested in you, Stiles.” His dad said, his forehead scrunched up like it always did when he was worried about Stiles. 

 

Stiles tried to downplay it, “Yeah well, I thought we were, for a while, but I was wrong. Derek was only interested in…” Stiles shook his head, “doesn’t matter. He won’t be around much, anymore. Whatever we had going on is over.” 

 

When he looked back at his dad, the man looked murderous. Scott didn’t look that much better. 

 

“Forget about it, seriously. I’m over it, you should get over it too.” 

 

His dad grumbled, muttering something that sounded like ‘good riddance’ before getting up and walking to the kitchen, clapping Stiles on the shoulder on the way. 

 

Scott was staring at him with puppy dog eyes from the other end of the couch. Probably because he had heard the lie in ‘I’m over it.’ 

 

“I’m getting over it,” Stiles said, “and I’m not going to let him treat me like this anymore, okay? So don’t worry.” 

 

Scott still looked like a sad puppy, but he nodded his head. Neither of them said anything when Stiles phone went off again. Stiles didn’t even look at it this time, he just turned it off and pushed it onto the coffee table. 

 

Let Derek go straight to voicemail this time, let him see how it feels. 

 

When he dad came back, he was carrying three beers. He handed Scott and Stiles one each without a word, despite the fact that he had said he was never letting Stiles drink underage in his house. 

 

Stiles popped his open with a grin. Things weren’t so bad after all. 

 

—

 

_ Two: don’t let him in, you’ll have to kick him out again.  _

 

Stiles heard the  _ bang  _ as something bounced off his window, and then the  _ slam  _ a second later as something hard hit the ground two floors down. 

 

It was only a few seconds later than an angry, “Stiles!” was being shouted up at him. 

 

Stiles pulled open his window, peering down at Derek with all the nonchalance he could gather. 

 

“Oh, hey Derek.” 

 

“Why is there mountain ash on your window?!” Derek yelled up at him, “why aren’t you answering your phone?” 

 

“I’ve decided I have too much self respect to be a booty call, Derek.” Stiles answered, glaring down at the man. 

 

Derek had the audacity to blink up at him in confusion. 

 

“Stop calling me, and stop showing up here unannounced,” Stiles said. “If it’s something pack related, you can ask Scott or Lydia to tell me.”

 

“Stiles, wait-” 

 

“Goodbye, Derek. It’s been fun.” 

 

“ _ Wait- _ ” 

 

Stiles slammed the window. He grabbed his headphones and shoved them in, blasting Dua Lipa’s album so he couldn’t hear Derek calling out his name anymore. 

 

He could do this. The rules were here to help him, after all. 

 

\-- 

 

_ Three: don’t be his friend, you know you’re gonna wake up in his bed in the morning. _

 

Stiles stared down at his phone sadly. Pack meetings nowadays were almost always hang out sessions. Everyone went, and they ate junk food, played games, watched movies… things normal kids their age did. 

 

And now Stiles was missing out on it. 

 

Because he couldn’t see Derek.  Because every time there was a group get together, Stiles ended up staying behind and… staying all night.  Because whenever he and Derek were in a room together it ended in orgasms, and as great as those were, Stiles wanted - needed- more than that. 

 

_ And if you’re under him, you ain’t getting over him.  _

 

Stiles couldn’t go to the meeting.  

 

His phone buzzed again, and Stiles turned back to it: 

 

Group Chat:  **Wolf Pups <3**

**Me:** _ Sorry gang, can’t come to the meetup. Don’t worry, I’m fine.  _

 

**Scotty** : _ :( :(  _

**Princess Lydia** :  _ Why aren’t you coming? _

**Catwoman** : _ SHUT UP - YOURE COMING _

**Princess Lydia** : _ Stiles, what’s going on? _

**Catwoman** : _ IF YOU ARENT HERE IN AN HOUR IM COMING TO GET YOU _

 

Yep, that’s why Stiles was sitting in his dad’s office, not sitting at home. 

Ametures. 

 

**Scarfman** :  _ everything ok? _

**Jackass** : _ whatever _

**Boyd** : _ Leave him alone guys _

**Catwoman** : _ STILES :(  _

**AllyCat** : _ Hope everything’s okay, Stiles <3  _

 

They stopped abruptly, after that. Stiles went back to his Bio 101 project, until a few minute later his phone buzzed once more. 

 

It wasn’t the group chat. 

 

**Sourwolf <3** : _ They’ll leave you alone now. You didn’t have to do this, you could have come to the meeting. I’ll leave you alone if that’s what you want.  _

 

Stiles stared down at his phone, biting his thumb nail as he read the message over and over again. 

 

**Sourwolf <3** :  _ I’m sorry.  _

 

Stiles stuffed his phone into his bag and went to bug his dad.

He couldn’t deal with this right now. 

 

\--  

 

This was it. Today was the day. Five months of Derek Hale, five months of amazing sex and little else. And still, today he had been planning to say… 

 

It didn’t matter, anymore, what he had been planning to say. He wasn’t going to say it. It wasn’t going to be said back, that was for damn sure, and Stiles was going to spend his day wallowing in his own self pity before getting up tomorrow and starting fresh. 

 

Tomorrow, he would find someone else to give his heart to. 

 

He lay starfished on his childhood bed, his laptop beside him playing  _ New Rules _ by Dua Lipa on repeat, and refusing to think about Derek Hale. He didn’t think about the fact that Derek had respected his boundaries ever since he ran into the window. He was certainly not thinking about the fact that Derek forced the rest of the pack to stay out of it either. 

 

And he was for sure not thinking about the fact that his was the longest Stiles has gone without sex in five months. Nope, five months of Derek Hale’s dick did not ruin him. 

 

Stiles was fine. 

 

He wasn’t going to spend the whole damn day thinking about Derek.

 

Fuck though,  honestly, at this point he didn’t know if he  _ could  _ give his heart to someone else. He didn’t think he  _ wanted  _ to. 

 

What if Derek was it for him? Derek was his person. And if sex with Derek was all he was going to get… that was okay, right? Stiles could live with that. 

 

But what if Derek found someone he actually wanted to date, while they were still doing this? What if he went off to date some nice, blond girl and left Stiles without a second thought? What would he do then? 

 

Stiles groaned, rubbing his hands over his face, “damnit, Dua Lipa, you made this sound a lot easier than it is. You say your love doesn’t love you, but how do you  _ know  _ that? Did he say it? Is this supposed to be obvious? How am I supposed to know if he loves me or not?” 

 

“You could try asking him.” 

 

Stiles jerked. A full body, spazzing, jerk, right off the bed. Derek looked down at him with an unimpressed look. 

 

“How did you get in here?” Stiles asked, eyes darting to the window. It was still closed, and locked so- 

 

“Your dad let me in.” Stiles frowned. No. His dad was on  _ his  _ side, he wouldn’t- “He saw the flowers,” Derek held up the bouquet of roses that Stiles was just now noticing, “and I gave him curly fries.” 

 

Of course. Stiles thought he should probably be mad at that, but his eyes were still on the flowers. 

 

“Are those… for me?” 

 

“No, I’m going to my girlfriend’s house after this. Just thought I’d say hi first.” 

 

“...oh.” Stiles stood up, looking more at the floor than anywhere else. His hands were shaking as he dusted off his pants. “Right, well. Don’t let me keep you.” 

 

“ _ Stiles _ .” Derek’s voice sounded wrecked, Stiles couldn’t help look up at him at that. Yep - he looked about as devastated as he sounded. “Do you seriously think I have a girlfriend?” 

 

“Uh, I don’t know?” 

 

“Oh my god,” Derek’s shoulders slumped, the flowers drooping towards the floor. “I fucked this all up, didn’t I?” 

 

Stiles fidgeted, he wasn’t sure what to say. “Maybe you should go-” 

 

“I’m not going anywhere, not until we talk about this.” Derek stepped into Stiles room, closing the door behind him. “I don’t have a girlfriend, Stiles, I’m dating  _ you _ . Of course these flowers are for you!” Derek forcefully put the flowers down on Stiles desk, and then turned to scowl at him. 

 

Stiles glared right back, “we aren’t really dating though, are we? It’s all been about sex! You don’t want anything to do with me if it’s not sex!” 

 

“Is that why you’re listening to this song on repeat?” Derek asked, pointing at Stiles laptop. Stiles had been listening to this song for so long, he had actually forgotten it was playing. He slammed his laptop shut, cutting the music off. Didn’t matter, Derek had clearly heard it already. “Following the rules of a pop song isn’t going to help our relationship problems, Stiles. Talking to me should have been your first step! I don’t know why you of all people didn’t think of that!” 

 

“Maybe I was too embarrassed to ask!” Stiles shouted back, “we never established anything, Derek, how the fuck was I supposed to know what you thought we were? By the time I thought about it, it was too late to ask!” 

 

“So you decided on the worst possible outcome and ran with it?” Derek rolled his eyes, “why am I not surprised.” 

 

“Uh, no! I picked the most logical one! We never go on real dates, we spend most of our time together in bed, and any time I try to do anything else you cancel on me!” Stiles ticked off his reasons, and ended with a definitive shove at Derek’s chest. It hurt his fingers more than Derek’s chest, but it got his point across. 

 

Derek was looking at him with sad eyebrows now though, and Stiles didn’t know if he wanted to tear them off his face or kiss them better. 

 

“Stiles, I’m the Alpha of a pack, I’m rebuilding my house on the preserve, and I’m trying to get my GED. Two of those were your idea, by the way, and I’m only doing them to make you happy! I’m a busy person, I don’t want to cancel on you all the time.” 

 

Stiles felt his anger fading, he clung to the last threads of it before it faded completely. “How am I supposed to know why you cancel things! You never tell me. Where were you last week, when you cancelled last minute, huh? What was so important then?” 

 

Derek sighed, “Isaac was helping me put in the last few set of doors in the house. He stupidly chose to do the one leading to the basement, and got himself stuck in the dark without a proper working door to get out. He had a panic attack, I had to get him out and calm him down.” 

 

Fuck. That was a good reason. “Okay, fine, what about the one before that? When you cancelled our lunch date last Thursday?” 

 

Derek raised an eyebrow at him, “Lydia’s car broke down on the highway, and I was the closest one to help her. Which you knew, because you replied when she mentioned it in the group chat.” 

 

“Right… you didn’t come over until way later that night, though, you couldn’t have been helping her the whole time.” 

 

“For the-” Derek pinched his nose. “I’m not only using you for sex, Stiles. I didn’t come right after helping Lydia because  _ you  _ had class until 7 that night, and had plans to have dinner with your dad after.”

 

“You could have come to dinner with me dad.” 

 

“I’m not going to invite myself to dinner with you and your dad.” 

That was… fair. Fuck. 

 

But, he still had a few things to be angry about. “You took  _ Jackson _ to that meeting with the other pack.” 

 

“You had a test the next day, remember? You were nervous about traveling into another State when you didn’t know if you could get back in time. Jackson’s the only one not in school right now.”

 

God damnit. 

 

“But-”

 

“Can I say something, before you spit out another one of the hundred reasons I’m a horrible person? I’m sure you have list, and it’s probably alphabetized, or whatever that giant brain of yours has been doing for the last week.”

 

Stiles grumbled, “fine.” 

 

“If you really want proof that I never thought of you as a- a ‘booty call’ or a ‘friends with benefits’ or whatever you want to call it, I can prove it. I made a reservation for the two of us at the Golden Garden for our sixth month anniversary, which is tonight, I didn’t forget, and I made it two weeks ago. Before you stopped talking to me.” 

 

“Golden Garden?” That was only the fanciest restaurant in all of Beacon Hills. Which of course meant it was barely a good restaurant, but it was almost impossible to get into. Stiles had only been once, and only because it was one of the few things they could do on his mom’s bucket list before… before. 

 

“Yes. And I was planning on having a bottle of champaign waiting at my place for when we got back, and to pick you up with roses. You stopped talking to me before I had the chance to tell you any of this, but… the reservation is at 6:30, if you still want to go.” 

 

Stiles looked at the clock, it was 5:30 now. He had plenty of time to get dressed still. Derek had probably planned it that way… because Derek was a giant softie, how had he forgotten that?

 

“Did you really make those reservations two weeks ago?” 

 

“Yes, for my idiotic boyfriend whom I care about very much.” 

 

Stiles grinned, stepping forward into Derek’s space. “Sorry I stopped talking to you, I guess I should have asked to you first… clarified a few things before I went off the deep end.” 

 

Derek wrapped his arms around him, “it’s fine. I’m sorry too, I shouldn’t have cancelled on you so many times. And I definitely should have noticed how many doubts about us you were having.” 

 

Stiles smiled into Derek’s shoulder, feeling himself relax for the first time all week. 

“There is one thing, though,” Stiles said. He felt Derek stiffen under his arms. “This isn’t our sixth month anniversary, it’s our fifth.” 

 

Derek pulled away, “no, it’s our sixth. On our fifth I took you for ice cream.” 

 

Stiles frowned, “but… are you sure?”

 

Derek’s eyebrows went up in disbelief, “yes. I know because I planned it for exactly a month after you turned twenty. On May 10th we went out for a dinner and a movie, and I walked you home. I planned it out for weeks, I know when our first date was.” 

 

Uh oh. Stiles feels a sudden, horrible, rush of guilt replace any lasting anger he had for Derek. He swallowed nervously. “That was a date?” 

 

Derek stared at him in disbelief, “yes, did you not-? Stiles, I asked you specifically to go to dinner and a movie with me, alone,  _ yes that was a date _ !” 

 

“I thought we were just hanging out!” 

 

“I _walked_ _you_ _home_!” 

 

“You always make sure I get home safe!” 

 

“You- so when did you think our anniversary was?” Derek looked so exasperated, Stiles was afraid to tell him. 

 

“Um, the first night we had sex?” 

 

Derek groaned, “so all those dates? The time I took you to the beach, or the aquarium, or brunch, or that dinner at your favourite Chinese place? You didn’t realize  _ any _ of those were dates?” 

 

“When you put it like that, you make me sound like an idiot.” 

 

“You are an idiot!” Derek snapped, but he was laughing now. “Jesus, Stiles, no wonder you thought I only cared about sex, you have no idea what a date looks like!” 

 

“I need to be told, straightforward, if it’s a date or not,” Stiles argued, but he was laughing now too, “otherwise I get confused. I can be a bit of an idiot, as we’ve just established.” 

 

Derek smiled at him, softly this time, as he grabbed Stiles face between his hands and pulled him forward. 

 

“Yeah, but you’re my idiot.” Derek whispered, before pulling him into a kiss. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave kudos or a comment if you liked it :)


End file.
